A Bloody Birth Into Immortality
by The Vampire Pony
Summary: Jasper's life from being changed to meeting Alice. What exactly did he go through? Basically, a more detailed account of what he told us in Eclipse. Rated T just in case.


Jasper Whitlock sighed wearily; even under the moonlight, the Texas heat was difficult to avoid. Beads of sweat were forming on and falling off his face every second. For the millionth time that night, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He was tired, and the Galveston townspeople were, to. It was all the same to him whether or not he slept; he had good circumstances even if the confederate army was poor. It was because he was really good at his job, all things considering (including his age). What other major was only 20? In fact, he was the youngest major in all of Texas.

"General Whitlock"; he had glowed with pride and a sense of pure accomplishment when he had first heard someone call him by that name. Now, he didn't do anything but wearily turn his head in acknowledgment.

"How much longer mama," a little girl asked, pulling on the skirt of her mother's dress.

"I don't know, baby," the mother replied gently.

Jasper was escorting the people of Galveston up to Houston. The Union army was closing in on Galveston, and Houston seemed so much safer. It was more north where they were protected from any unionists traveling by sea, but close enough home that it wouldn't take them too long to continue their lives in Galveston after the battle (or war).

Jasper knew it wouldn't be long until their ports were closed. Gradually, union ships had been closing off ports all through the confederacy. Texas would be the last to be hit. Until then, Houston would be the best place to protect the Galveston women from a sure to be battle.

"If it's any comfort, ma'am, I believe those buildings over yonder are the outskirts of Houston," Jasper informed in his thick, southern drawl.

The mother smiled up at Jasper on his big horse. He nodded back with a soft, small smile playing on his lips. It felt good to give someone comfort in knowing they were almost done.

Not too long later, the townspeople were walking through the streets of Houston. When Jasper knew they were all settled and where they were supposed to be, he rode off to the other side of town. Here, there was a stable and a 16 year old stable hand.

"Need your horse taken, sir," the kid asked after Jasper had dismounted.

"Yep. If it's all the same, I need a fresh one, too," he said.

The stable boy left for a minute to put the horse up. Jasper fell against the wall. His body ached from the long day in the saddle. He was almost done, but he needed sleep. This war was taking it out of him. Luckily, he was really good at it otherwise he might have been still a private and still working his butt off every day.

He knew sleep was coming soon. When he rode back up to Galveston he would have to talk to a few people, prepare a bit for the coming battle, and then rest. He would get some good sleep, too. The general would want them all rested.

Suddenly, the boy came back. He had a new horse for him already tacked up. Jasper nodded a thanks to him, and gave him some money. He mounted the horse, and rode off out of town.

It was a mile outside of the city limits that he saw three figures heading towards Houston. They were too far away to see faces, but he knew they weren't soldiers. Even from this distance, he could tell they were three women. He wondered for a moment how he could have possibly forgotten them, but realized he was only one person, it was possible. With intents of escorting them to the city, Jasper rode to them.

When Jasper was only a few feet from them, he reined in his horse and quickly dismounted. He opened his mouth to speak, but only let out a small gasp. All three women were looking directly at him. The moonlight (coming from behind) hit their faces and cast them into a beautiful silvery glow. Jasper tried again to speak, but no sound would come out: he was mystified.

The women were, no doubt about it, the three most beautiful women he had ever seen. They were too young, though. Jasper would have called them girls, not old enough to be out on their own. They were pale as a sheet of paper, but their skin was beautiful all the same. In fact, they looked like they were made of glass, not flesh and blood.

"He's speechless," the tallest of the three said. Her voice was gentle like the breeze in the Texas hills. Her hair was fair and almost matched her pale skin.

The next was even more blond than the one before. Her skin was as pale and chalky, however. She closed her eyes dreamily, and leaned towards Jasper. He had the sudden urge to run away from these girls, but he was strangely unafraid. "Mmm," she sighed heavily, "Lovely." Jasper heard the intake of air that meant she had breathed in his scent. He felt a shiver start at the base of his spine, and then felt it go up his back.

"Concentrate, Nettie," the next women said. The words came out in a breath too soft and musical to be threatening or sharp. She didn't seem like she would have it any other way. She was the smallest of the three, but possibly the most beautiful. She looked clearly Mexican, but had skin just as pale as the others.

Out of the three, Jasper would have guessed her to be in charge. The way she stood slightly away from the others and the way her eyes burned with a fire. The fire he had seen on all his generals' faces. The fire that came with power.

"He looks right - young, strong, an officer -" the brunette paused. Jasper opened his mouth once again to speak, but closed it when he couldn't gain his bearings. " - And there's something more… do you sense it?" She spoke to her companions now. Jasper listened stiffly. "He's … compelling."

"Oh yes," Nettie agreed quickly. She leaned towards Jasper again as if that would give her a better picture of what the brunette was talking about.

"Patience," the brunette warned, eying her warily. "I want to keep this one."

Nettie leaned away, and frowned. She was obviously annoyed.

"You'd better do it, Maria," the tallest of the three said. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it." Maria spoke as she studied Jasper. She was looking him up and down, obviously pleased. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to concentrate."

Jasper felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the words. He didn't understand the meaning of any of the words spoken, but his instincts felt haywire. He knew there was danger, and he again got the urge to get the hell out of there. He ignored his instincts even though he was sure they meant it when speaking of killing. He was not afraid, just a little nervous. His mother and father had always raised him to protect women, not fear them. He wasn't changing his behavior now.

"Let's hunt," Nettie said enthusiastically. She grabbed the tall blond's hand and raced for the city. Jasper stared open mouthed as they left. They leapt and ran like two gazelles, except even more graceful. And faster. The way they ran left him breathless. They were so fast that it almost look like they were flying. The way their dresses blew out almost like wings added to the effect. Jasper only had to blink once and they were gone.

Quickly, Jasper remembered Maria standing close by. He turned to watch her. She was staring right back, curiously.

Jasper stared in awe. Maria looked like a phantom in the moonlight. Jasper glanced behind him in the direction the other two had gone, and felt unsure of whether or not he was in the presence of ghosts. He never believed in ghosts before, but tonight was a very different night from others.

"What is your name, soldier," Maria abruptly asked Jasper.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper managed to stammer. He was quick in answering, not wanting to be impolite to the female. It had been hammered into him too hard to not be polite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper." Maria's voice was gentle. "I have a good feeling about you."

Maria stepped towards Jasper and inclined her head slightly. Jasper froze. It looked like she was going to kiss him. He felt every nerve in his body screaming at him to run, but couldn't even if he wanted to. He felt glued to the spot. Eventually, her mouth found his neck. It certainly felt like she was kissing him, until he felt her teeth. They rested on his skin for a moment as if she seemed unsure. Jasper felt his muscles tensing in response to the feel of her teeth. He was almost going to take a step back when he felt abrupt pain. Her teeth had actually gone into him. Jasper collapsed.

Maria remained attached to his neck. He could feel life being drained out of him. His blood. He didn't make a move to stop it either. Somehow, he managed to know that it would only make it worse. Finally, Maria moved away from him. He felt very drained and weak. He couldn't even gasp when she lunged for his neck again. This time, it was a quick bite and she was away from him. Before he had time to comprehend, he felt the fire starting to eat away at his insides.

**Author's Note**: First ever story about Jasper. My sister helped write this chapter. Enjoy. (Read **and** Review)


End file.
